Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/XIV
Wyścig ten do pierścieni, w którym Cosel okazała nadzwyczajną zręczność i niezmierną odwagę we władaniu koniem i ćwiczeniach tak płci jej niewłaściwych, zdawał się w królu Auguście, który z nią razem tryumfował, rozżarzać jeszcze uczucia. Tłumy wybranych gości wpatrywały się w to widowisko, któremu dzień najpiękniejszy, najjaśniejsza pogoda i łagodne powietrze towarzyszyło. W lożach i na galeriach otaczających podwórzec, w którym się bieg ten odbywał, widać było tysiące twarzy i głów ciekawych, i stroje najwykwintniejsze. Piękna amazonka z licem rozpromienionym, zręczna, zwinna, gibka, miała nadzwyczajne szczęście. Królewscy widzowie przyklaskiwali, obaj królowie bogate dla niej przygotowali nagrody. Nikt nie zważał na twarze reszty dworu posępne, na zżółkłe oblicza dam, na szepty poza wachlarzami, na dziwną ciszę tłumu, który taił uczucia swoje. W kącie wpośród dworu króla i urzędników, którzy czynnego nie brali udziału w zabawie, stał Zaklika, wierny sługa hrabiny, jedyny może z tych, co przywiązaniem niezłomnym płacili jej za dobrodziejstwa i kaprysy. Służba u hrabiny Cosel nie była wcale łatwą ani przyjemną, ale pan Rajmund służył raczej własnemu sercu niż hrabinie. Zaklika się kochał i nie mógł, nawet smagany widokiem jej fantazji, dumy, pogardy, wyrwać z serca tej namiętności szalonej; zżył się już z nią, stała się w nim chorobą, co podtrzymywała życie. Zaklika nie miał innego celu nad tę miłość bez przyszłości. I on dumny był swoją Anną Cosel, chociaż te ponawiane tryumfy jej niepokoiły go instynktowo. Obawiał się tak szalonego szczęścia wiedząc, jak na serce Augusta, na litość jego, na wdzięczność, na nic rachować nie było można, gdy go nowa opanowała namiętność. Dokoła Zakliki, który stał przy murze, w cieniu, skupieni byli dworzanie Augusta. Z tej kupki ani jeden okrzyk nie dał się słyszeć, ani jeden oklask, nic, co by zdradzało uwielbienie dla pięknej, a dnia tego najpiękniejszej królowej turnieju. Przy Zaklice, osłoniętym występem kolumny, znalazło się kilku nie znanych mu osobiście ludzi. Jeden z nich, choć świeżo ogolony bardzo starannie, siwym już był i starym, drugi zdawał się być cudzoziemcem; kilku innych stanowiło z nimi gromadkę. Mówili po cichu, lecz słowa ich mimowolnie ucho Zakliki chwytało. – Pięknaż bo jest, piękna ta kochanka króla waszego – odezwał się cudzoziemiec – prawdziwy królewski kąsek! I zdaje się, że już dla tej musi się Najjaśniejszy ustatkować? Stary figlarnie się uśmiechnął i westchnął cicho. – Gdy na to patrzę – rzekł – przypominam sobie dawne czasy i myślę, co też to ja jeszcze zobaczę, bo na tym się nie skończy, panie szambelanie. Boję się, by te tryumfy ostatnimi nie były. Przeżyłem wiele, pamiętam na szczycie chwały uroczą Aurorę, pomnę wdzięczną Esterle, zdaje mi się, że widzę jeszcze śliczną Spiegel i miłą księżnę Teschen. Z nich wszystkich ta się wprawdzie jakimś ekwilibrem nadzwyczajnym trzyma najdłużej, lecz żeby króla miała przywiązać na wieki, temu nie wierzę! – Mówiono mi wszakże, że król jej przyrzekł ożenienie? – szepnął cudzoziemiec. – Sądzę, że się nim i księżna Teschen łudziła, że się go i piękna Aurora spodziewała, lecz naszej zacnej, dobrej królowej Bóg życia przedłuży, a śliczna rycerka pójdzie za innymi. – Chyba nieprędko! – zaśmiał się cudzoziemiec. – A któż to odgadnie? – szyderczo szeptał stary. – Spójrz waćpan na rzęd tych pięknych jeszcze twarzy niewieścich, na których licach zazdrość się pali. Z małym wyjątkiem te panie wszystkie miały swe dnie królowania. A tam w kąciku u dołu widzisz tę kupkę francuskich linoskoków i tancerek? Tam stoi Duparc, która dziś dzieli serce pana z tą amazonką, choć nic nie ma za sobą, chyba że stokroć od niej brzydsza jest a swawolniejsza. Któż zaręczy, że jutro z ciżby nie wybierze sobie nasz Najjaśniejszy coś jeszcze... dziwaczniejszego? Za Zakliką stali także dworacy; tu nie ukrywano niechęci. – I owszem – mówił jeden z przyjaciół i zauszników Fürstenberga – niech sięga jak najwyżej, tym bliższy upadek. Wzbija się w łaski i wzbija w dumę, królowi staje się obejściem swym coraz nieznośniejszą. Można by niemal obliczyć chwile, gdy runie. – Tak, tak! – dodał drugi. – A nie będzie to pewnie ciche rozstanie jak z tamtymi, bo ta nosi pistolet nabity i papier z królewskim podpisem. Zgubi się niechybnie, bo się będzie opierać i bronić. – My to już jednak prorokujemy od lat trzech i dotąd nie spełniły się proroctwa nasze – rzekł pierwszy wzdychając. Dalej nieco widać było barona Kyan, zamyślonego bardzo. Dowcipny stary dworak słuchał i słyszeć nie chciał. Zaczepił go ktoś o zdanie. – Nie jestem astronomem, panie – rzekł – bym mógł rozrachować, kiedy gwiazdy wschodzą i zachodzą, a wiem tylko, że są gwiazdy stałe. W jednej z lóż hrabina Reuss i Vitzthumowa, panna Hülchen, a z tyłu Glasenappowa siedziały ponure i milczące. Reuss westchnęła. – Sameśmy winne – odezwała się do Vitzthumowej. – Król nie widzi od kilku lat, tylko stare, znane twarze; nie umiałyśmy się o nic postarać. – Nie cierpię tej kobiety – przerwała Vitzthum – ale zmuszoną jestem przyznać, że po niej znaleźć coś trudno. Stara Reuss roześmiała się szydersko. – Nie znasz ani ludzkiej natury, ani charakteru króla – rzekła spokojnie. – Po blondynce Teschen musiała się podobać wasza bratowa, po jej kruczych warkoczach znowu złocistych będzie szukać, a że ta udaje boginię, zasmakuje w chłopiance lub w takiej Duparc, która paple mu jak przekupka. – A! Już zresztą naszemu królowi się nie dziwię, że pęt swych nie umie rozplątać, ale król duński, patrz pani, jak słodkie oczy ku niej wznosi. – Jak dumnym z góry, olimpijskim wzrokiem ona mu odpowiada! – Gdyby mi się nie chciało płakać, śmiałabym się z tej oszalałej awanturnicy – szepnęła Hülchen. – Miliony kosztuje ta perła Saksonię. Te i podobne rozmowy słychać było prawie wszędzie, lecz szmer nie mógł dojść do uszu pana. A choć August domyślał się może uczuć obecnych na turnieju osób, nic dlań zabawniejszym być nie mogło nad widok tej tłumionej zazdrości: był to także rodzaj hecy, wielce mu upodobanej. Po turnieju i strzelaniu do celu, po świetnej wieczerzy, która już była pożegnalną, gdyż król duński nazajutrz wyjeżdżał do Berlina, a August mu towarzyszył, zgasły światła i hrabina Cosel w stroju, jaki miała na igrzyskach, powróciła do pałacu. Twarz jej pałała jeszcze ogniem tryumfu, zapału, ale zarazem gorączki i znużenia. Uczuła się słabą i zrzuciwszy z siebie klejnoty, padła na sofę spoczywać. W pałacu było cicho, dalekie ledwie stąpanie dawało się słyszeć niekiedy w przedpokojach. Ta cisza, po wrzawie, okrzykach i muzyce następująca nagle, dziwnie ją usposabiała. Czuła się równie na duszy, jak na ciele, zmęczoną. Niczym nie usprawiedliwiony w tej chwili smutek ją owładnął. Wśród tryumfu spotkała parę razy szyderski wzrok Flemminga i ten ją przejął do głębi. Była w nim jakby niema groźba, którą ona tylko jedna zrozumieć mogła. Wyraz jego oczów odbił się na jej sercu; gniew i trwoga w nim gościły. Nie miała powodu do obojga, a pozbyć się ich było dla niej niepodobieństwem. Na próżno przypomnieniem króla i wszystkich dowodów czci, jakie tego dnia doznała, usiłowała ponure rozbić myśli. Obłok, co na nie zaszedł, wisiał na duszy chmurą czarną. Oczy zachodziły łzami. Tak nieraz w chwili największego szczęścia zjawia się przyszłości przeczucie. Niema, stężała, z oczyma wlepionymi w ścianę, na której wisiał portret królewski, siedziała tak długo. Dnia tego nie spodziewała się już zobaczyć Augusta: nazajutrz rano razem ze swym gościem miał jechać do Berlina. Tam nowe go czekały uroczystości, nowe twarze, nowi ludzie. W korytarzu, którego wschody łączyły się z galerią do zamku wiodącą, dały się słyszeć kroki; nie mógł to być kto inny prócz Augusta. Cosel zerwała się z siedzenia i pobiegła do zwierciadła, aby suknie rozrzucone poprawić. Bujne jej włosy czarne nie dały się ująć ręce niewprawnej i gdy król ukazał się na progu, Cosel trzymała je w białej dłoni, drugą osłaniając i podnosząc spadającą z niej suknię. Z pierwszego wejrzenia Cosel poznała, że August przychodził do niej w tym stanie, w jakim go rzadko widywała, a jak najmniej widzieć lubiła. Uroczyste żegnanie siostrzeńca, którego dwóch dworzan z wielkim uszanowaniem na łóżko zaniosło, odbyło się ogromnymi pucharami. Król, jakkolwiek nawykły do nich, nie wyszedł z tej walki cało. Szedł wprawdzie bez pomocy szambelana, który go do drzwi tylko doprowadził, starannie pilnując, aby równowagi nie stracił, ale w gabinecie Cosel oczyma zaraz szukał siedzenia i rzucił się na nie skwapliwie. Twarz była okryta rubinowym rumieńcem, oczy przyćmione, mowa stała się niewyraźną. – Anno – rzekł – chciałem cię pożegnać. Ha! Miałaś dziś dzień, tryumfu, jaki rzadko która kobieta otrzyma. Podziękujże przynajmniej! Rozśmiał się król. Cosel zwróciła się ku niemu z twarzą smutną. – A! Panie mój – rzekła – czyżem ja ci codziennie tak samo nie powinna dziękować? Lecz gdybyś widział te zawistnych oczy, które na mnie patrzały, te zazdrośnie ścięte usta, pojąłbyś, że wróciłam smutna. August wciąż się uśmiechał. – Tragikomedia życia – rzekł obojętnie. – Ja miałem mego Karola XII, ty masz twego Flemminga. Każdy ma coś, co go boli, a życie – to życie... Bądź mi wesoła! – Nie mogę – odezwała się Cosel. – Dla mnie! – odparł August. Cosel wpatrzyła się w niego i powoli raczej przymus i rozwaga niż uczucie wywołały różowy uśmieszek na małe usta. – Gdybym na ciebie tylko, Panie mój, wciąż patrzeć mogła, gdybym cię miała zawsze u mojego boku – odezwała się, siadając przy nim powoli – byłabym samym śmiechem i jednym weselem; rada bym cię nie puścić na krok od siebie, trzymać skutego uściskiem. Niestety, wyrwiesz mi się sam, polecisz w świat, a któż wie, jakim powrócisz? – Byle nie tak pijanym, jak dziś jestem – ze śmiechem zimnym odparł August. – Wino lubię, ale panowania jego nad sobą nienawidzę. – A kiedyż pan mój powróci? – spytała Cosel. – Spytaj... astrologów, ja nie wiem. Jedziemy do Berlina. To jedno mnie cieszy, że Brandenburgi po drezdeńskich fetach wydadzą się bardzo chudo. Będzie nas Fryderyczek bawił żołnierzami i wygłodzi przy stole. Berlin po Dreźnie! Cha! cha! – zawołał król. – To mnie niezmiernie cieszy, jadę umyślnie, żeby się napawać zwycięstwem. Z góry jestem go pewny. – A wróć mi tylko, Wasza Królewska Mość, wiernym i stałym! – dodała jedną zawsze myślą zaprzątnięta Cosel. – Z Berlina? – śmiał się August. – Tam mi żadne nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo ani tobie: najcnotliwszy z dworów i najnudniejszy w dodatku. – A Dessau? – szepnęła Cosel. Król pokiwał głową. – To prawda, że była bardzo ładną, lecz gdyby była katoliczką, powinna by zostać mniszką. Nie rozumiała wcale galanterii, obrażała się półsłowem. Nie, ja takich nie lubię. August spróbował się podnieść i potarł ręką po czole tak nie ostrożnie, iż zsunął trefioną perukę nieco; Cosel mu ją poprawiła; począł całować ją w ręce. – Moja Cosel – dodał – jadę, a mam jedną prośbę do ciebie: pojednałem cię z Flemmingiem, zawrzyjcie pokój wieczny, przestańcie się jeść wzajemnie. Anna zmarszczyła się. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, racz to zapowiedzieć Flemmingowi, nie mnie. Uchybia mi ciągle, jest zajadłym nieprzyjacielem moim. Hrabina Cosel, żona Augusta. Król, słysząc to, dziwnie się uśmiechnął, oczy jego błysnęły dziko. – Hrabina Cosel – dokończyła dumnie Anna – nie powinna, nie może ulegać jakiemuś Flemmingowi ani się go lękać, ani mu ustąpić! – Ale ja tych wojen nie cierpię! – Każ mu być mi uległym, poleć mu, by mnie, matkę twych dzieci, szanował, to będzie sposób najlepszy utrzymania pokoju. Po tych słowach, na które król już nic nie odpowiedział, nastąpiło nieme pożegnanie. Cosel z czułością zawiesiła się na szyi króla, który szukał podpory w kolumnie, aby go to nie zachwiało. Hrabina podała mu rękę, kilka tylko kroków dzieliło ode drzwi, za progiem czekali szambelanowie. Z pochmurnym czołem król wysunął się od Cosel. Któż może odgadnąć, co wówczas działo się w tajemniczych głębinach pańskiej duszy? Czy istotnie pragnął zgody na dworze, czy chciał, by na nim trwała wojna? Tegoż wieczora kazał przywołać Flemminga. Szyderski był i podrażniony. – Cosel mi się skarży na ciebie, stary – rzekł żartobliwie – powinieneś jej ulec, wiele rzeczy nie słyszeć, a przebaczyć drugie tyle. Znasz kobietę... przecież ja umiem znosić od niej... – Najjaśniejszy Panie! – odezwał się Flemming, który z królem do zbytku poufałym bywał. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, to wcale co innego. Miłość pani Cosel płaci Najjaśniejszemu Panu za te utrapienia. – Więc mojej nie liczysz? – spytał król. Flemming się skłonił nisko. – Wasza Królewska Mość wiesz – odezwał się – żem ja w rachunkach niemocny, lepiej się do liczby nie pociągać. – Ale bądźże dobrze z Cosel! – powtórzył August. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, to trudno: dworakiem jej być nie potrafię, pochlebiać i kłamać nie umiem, a kłaniać mi się trudno, bo mam grzbiet stary. Na tę mowę król śmiechem odpowiedział: – To prawda – dodał – że cię ona nie lubi; powiada, żeś do małpy podobny, a ja tego nie znajduję. Flemming podniósł głowę, z oczu mu się iskry posypały, zabełkotał coś i umilkł. Gdyby był król przedsięwziął na wieki poróżnić ich z sobą, zręczniej by nie mógł postąpić. Tu miejsce może nieco bliżej dać poznać człowieka, który na losy przyszłe bohaterki tego opowiadania wpływ wywarł tak stanowczy. Hrabia Jakub Henryk Flemming był jednym z ludzi, co się najdłużej umieli utrzymać w łaskach króla Augusta i, wedle świadectwa współczesnych, najsilniej w nich stali. Mówiono powszechnie, iż Flemmingowi zawdzięczał polską koronę. Jedna z jego kuzynek bliskich, córka feldmarszałka Flemminga, od roku 1648 wyszła była za mąż do Polski, za podskarbiego kasztelana chełmskiego Przebendowskiego. Przez nią generał zawiązał najprzód w Polsce stosunki. Flemming był człowiekiem na swój czas wykształconym i więcej jeszcze dyplomatą niż żołnierzem, choć obrał zawód wojskowy. Przebiegłym był i chytrym jak wszyscy znakomici dyplomaci tamtych czasów, a w polityce trzymał się systemu Machiavella: wszystkie środki dobre mu były, byle go wiodły do celu. Na dworze Augusta Flemming, który już wówczas marzył o wyłącznym wpływie i opanowaniu króla, starał się zręcznie pousuwać wszystkich, którzy z nim mogli współzawodniczyć. Zawadzał mu wówczas Hoym, nad którego ruiną pracował po cichu; lękał się wpływu Cosel i gotów był ją kimkolwiek innym zastąpić; niebezpiecznym zdawał się Schulenburg i na tego już dawno miał oko. Flemming miał pod ręką ludzi, którymi tamtych postanowił zastąpić; kreatury swoje, mające mu zawdzięczać stanowiska, czyhające na objęcie miejsc opróżnionych: Watzdorf, Manteuffel, Wackerbarth czekali i służyli mu wiernie. Zarozumiały i pewien siebie Flemming do swych zaufanych zwykł był mawiać: „Moją zasadą jest: okoliczności tworzą ludzi, każdy do wszystkiego jest zdolnym, byle mu się sposobność trafiła spróbować. Ja najlepszym tego jestem przykładem. Zrazu sposobiłem się tylko do stanu wojskowego i nie miałem innego pragnienia, tylko kiedyś pułk dostać, a jednak doszedłem do tego, że jestem pierwszym ministrem i feldmarszałkiem (został nim dopiero w roku 1711), choć w żadnym nigdy nie zasiadałem Collegium. Rządzę, mogę powiedzieć, Polską i Saksonią, obu krajów ustaw nie znając, a mimo to z obowiązków wywiązuję z honorem.” Zarozumiałość ta i zuchwalstwo były podobno głównym przymiotem i charakterem Flemminga. Nierychło się jakoś przekonać zdołano, że wojskowym jego talentom brakło doświadczenia, a ministerialnych nie miał wcale. Z powierzchowności był to człowiek żywego temperamentu, rzeźwy, wesół, hulaka, coś żołnierskiego mający w obejściu, rozkazujący śmiało, krótko i stanowczo. Gniewał się łatwo i dowcipnym żartem rozbrajał, bo lubił wesołość i dowcip. O trzy lata tylko starszy od króla, był jego przyjacielem poufałym, towarzyszem zabaw, powiernikiem. Zdarzało mu się po szumnej zabawie nadużyć czasem względem Augusta dozwolonej poufałości, ale zawsze to umiał naprawić. Flemming żył po książęcemu, trzymał służbę ogromną i sto koni na stajni. Przedpokoje jego pełne były zawsze ministrów, dygnitarzy, cudzoziemców, jak u króla. Łatwo mówiąc po francusku, po polsku, po łacinie, umiejąc pracować i nie opuszczając dlatego hulanek, mogąc nie spać, umiejąc pić i nie upijać się, zdrzemnąć na kwadrans w krześle i wstać orzeźwionym, musiał pozyskać niezmierny wpływ na dworze, gdzie się wszyscy bawić tylko i intrygować umieli. Człowiek był żelazny, a mimo żywości pozornie flegmatyczny i zawsze pan siebie. Wyglądał wcale niepięknie: niskiego będąc wzrostu, przysadzisty, otyły, z twarzą naperzoną, czerwoną, ale rysów dosyć czystych. Wedle zwyczaju owych czasów nie nosił peruki, ale własne włosy długie, w które wplatał parę loków. Pieniądze robił, dobrami handlował i o kieszeni nie zapominał. Nie wahał się nawet przy większych interesach wymawiać sobie tak znaczne porękawiczne, iż raz król się o tym dowiedziawszy, że wziął pięćdziesiąt tysięcy talarów, powiedział mu: „Słuchaj, Flemming, wiem, coś wziął; to już dla ciebie za wiele; musisz mi połowę oddać.” I tak się stało. Jak to dobrze pana i sługę maluje. Walka z człowiekiem, który się umiał posiadać i panować nad sobą, dla kobiety tak namiętnej a powodzeniem długim wzbitej w pychę, była rzeczywistym niebezpieczeństwem. Wreszcie, poza Flemmingiem stał cały zastęp nieprzyjaciół hrabiny Cosel, a co gorzej, zjadliwych jej nieprzyjaciółek: pani Przebendowska, siostra cioteczna generała-ministra, cała klika hrabiny Reuss, utrapiona Glasenappowa, Vitzthumy, rodzina Hoymów i te nawet jejmoście, które pozornie udawały przyjaźń dla pani Cosel, choć nic tak nie pragnęły, jak widzieć ją upokorzoną. Długie lata szczęścia budziły zazdrość, jątrzyło to, że przeciwko niej nic znaleźć nie mogli, co by ją w oczach króla poniżyło. Wśród tego rozpustnego dworu, w którym stosunki zawiązywały się tak łatwo i rozrywały tak prędko, nikt jej, otoczonej zawsze gronem wielbicieli, nic zarzucić nie mógł. Szpiegi najpilniejsze nic nie potrafiły wyśledzić, potwarz nawet nie miała się do czego przyczepić. Cosel mogła być dumną, bo istotnie przewyższała otaczające ją towarzystwo kobiece charakterem i szlachetnością postępowania. Tak jak w początkach nie chciała zdradzić męża i domagała się od króla przyrzeczeń zaślubienia na piśmie, tak potem nie dopuściła się przeniewierstwa, będąc nieustannie zdradzaną. Ciągłe powtarzanie, iż się uważała za żonę króla, nie kochankę, do rozpaczy przyprowadzało te panie. A im dłużej pracowały na próżno, tym rosły gniewy, niecierpliwość, zawziętość. Jątrzono więc Flemminga, a w pomoc mu stawali Fürstenberg i ten, którego Cosel uważała za przyjaciela, którego nie lękała się wcale i ufała mu, Vitzthum nawet. Ostatni był przez żonę, której ulegał, popchniętym i więcej przez lekkomyślność niż przez niechęć zaciągnął się do szeregu przeciwników hrabiny Cosel. Plan był ułożony. Należało tylko znaleźć piękną twarzyczkę, która by nie zrażona losem swych poprzedniczek, chciała chwilowo zająć smutne, upokarzające miejsce u boku Augusta II. Znano króla, że zalotności ulegnie, ale ociężałemu nieco trzeba było oszczędzić pół drogi, wyszukać pięknej pani, która by pierwsza wyzwała go do zalotów. Rozesłano na wszystkie strony na zwiady. Hrabina Cosel 01 14